Everything I've Wanted
by AirenL
Summary: Mimi ran away two years ago after a bad fight with Yamato, and now he's engaged to a famous super model. When Mimi comes back she's not the same stuck up glamour girl she used to be, and she has a two year old daughter. who's blonde, by the way. MIMATO
1. Found her

**Everything I've Wanted**

Yamato rolled over onto his side in his white bed sheets. He slowly opened his crystal blue eyes as the smell of pancakes woke him from his sleep. He rose from the bed and walked down the marble staircase and into the kitchen. His fiancée, and the famous super model, Haruka Sasagawa, was cooking breakfast. Her long, ebony hair was tied up in a pony tail, and even though she had no make up on, she was still prettier than most girls. She turned around to face him; her green eyes meeting his blue.

"Good morning!" She said in her cheery voice. "I have to go to a photo shoot this morning, so I thought that I would cook you breakfast before you woke up."

"Thanks," Yamato said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It smells really good."

"Really?" Haruka said, her eyes shining. "I've hardly ever cooked anything before so I'm kinda worried about how it will taste." She set the pancake on a plate, and placed it on the table. Yamato grabbed a fork and took a bite.

"It's really good!" He said, smiling at her. "See, you are a good cook!"

She laughed. "Thanks, but I think the world thinks I'm a better model, which reminds me! I have to leave right now!" she ran around the house, collecting her belongings and headed for the door.

"Bye, honey." Yamato said, as he finished up his breakfast. "When will you be home?"

"Oh, well, after the photo shoot they want an interview, so maybe late afternoon?" Haruka said, putting on her shoes. "Bye!!"

Yamato leaned back in his chair as he heard the garage door open, then close. He washed his dishes, put them away, and headed back upstairs. The large house he shared with Haruka was quiet now, as it usually is when she isn't home. He walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He picked up a framed picture he keeps in his dresser, and stared at it.

The faces of his eight best friends smiled back at him. But one face stood out to him the most. A girl with brown hair, wearing a sparkling pink top and a mini skirt was giving the biggest smile of all. It had been two years since he had seen this girl; two years since she ran away, and didn't leave a trace.

He didn't get to see his friends as much any more since his band became so popular. He was on tour a lot, or practicing, or doing publicity work, and he missed them a lot.

Yamato sighed, and put the picture back in his dresser. He found another one, underneath it, of him and Mimi back when they were sixteen. He looked slightly unhappy in the picture, but you could still tell he was happy on the inside. It was Halloween and Mimi had made them dress up as a cowgirl and an Indian, and he wasn't very happy with having paint all over his face, but he would have done anything for Mimi.

He placed that picture back in the drawer and headed for the bathroom. His got into the shower and picked up the almost empty shampoo bottle. He would have to go to the store to buy another one today. He closed his eyes as the aroma of the shampoo filled the shower. He loved having days off were he could just take things slow.

After he was done with his shower, he got dressed and hopped into his new BMW, and drove to the local drug store. After many months of watching Haruka spend so much money on shampoo, he decided to stop himself, and just buy the moderately priced shampoos, even though it killed him a little on the inside.

The drug store was cold, as usual, and Yamato regretted not bringing a sweater. He walked down the isles until he got to the hair care items, and paused in front of the shelves. His concentration was broken when he heard a faint cough from somewhere.

A young girl, with shoulder length, choppy, brown hair was standing behind him, looking at the items on the other side of the isle. She was wearing short denim shorts, a baggy white tee shirt, and had on brown sandals. But what struck Yamato the most was that the young girl was holding a baby. The baby gave another tiny cough and dropped the toy she was holding. Yamato picked it up, ignoring how it was slightly wet, and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss, but you're baby dropped her toy." Yamato said. The girl turned around, she opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. She locked eyes with Yamato, and he stared back just as intensely.

It was an extremely awkward silence, and it felt like a million years had gone by before Yamato opened his mouth to say something. "Mimi-?"

"Shit!" the girl said, and she turned to leave, but before she could, Yamato grabbed her by the forearm. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her took look at him.

"Mimi…" Yamato said, still staring into her brown eyes. "Y-you're back."

Mimi tried to struggle and get away, but Yamato's was much stronger than her. "Just let me go!"

"No!" Yamato said. His eyes shifted to the child in Mimi's arm, and for the first time he noticed that they baby had blonde hair. "Mimi…"

"What?" She snapped back, still trying to pull away. "Just let me go, Yamato!"

"Is-is that your baby?"

Mimi stopped her struggling, and her gaze fell to the floor. "Y-yes."

Yamato gulped. "And who's the father?"

"Just let me go!" Mimi yelled, and a few people started to look at them.

"Who's the father?" Yamato repeated. Mimi took in a breath of air, and Yamato noticed that there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Y-you, you idiot." Mimi said, and she yanked her arm away from Yamato and looked him in the eyes. "You're the father."

"I think we need to talk…" Yamato said in a low voice. Mimi silently nodded her head and followed Yamato out of the drug store. The shampoo was long forgotten.

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. ******** Sorry if it's a little too cheesy towards the end. Haha Reviews are appreciated! Thanks! Oh, and the title of the story is supposed to be a little sarcastic. :D**


	2. Talk to Her

Mimi followed Yamato into the corner café and took a seat across from him at one of the many tables. She set the little girl on her lap and looked at Yamato with nervous eyes.

"Won't people recognize you here?" She asked, somewhat harshly.

"Nah, this café is mostly full of elderly people. It's where I come to get away from everything." Yamato answered, staring at the little girl. "What's her name?"

"Mayumi." Mimi answered. Yamato gave a little smile. Back when they were fifteen, he had told Mimi that if he ever had a girl, he would want to name her Mayumi.

Mimi fidgeted and quickly grabbed a menu sitting on the table. Yamato took this moment to observe her new appearance. Gone was the long, wavy hair and flashy clothes and jewelry. She was hardly wearing any makeup, either.

"Why did you cut your hair?" he asked. Mimi shifted her eyes to meet his.

"It got in the way."

"Of what?"

"Of everything."

Yamato noticed that there was some dirt on Mimi's white shirt. "Where have you been living?" he asked.

"With a friend in Nagasaki." Mimi replied as a waiter came. They both ordered coffees.

"Who?"

"This guy I met at the hospital." Mimi answered. She saw something flash through Yamato's eyes.

"Did you even know him? Where did you live before you had to go to the hospital? Why didn't you even tell me you were pregnant?!" He said, angrily. Mimi winced.

"Gee. When the father of your baby screams at you for ruining their life, the last thing you wanna do is tell him he just became a seventeen year old father. And when he tells you to get out of his house it's even worse." She said back, just as mad.

Yamato sighed and turned his attention to the flowers placed on the table. "I'm sorry, Mimi."

Mimi gave a small smile. "It's fine."

"No, it's not." Yamato said back, "I'm such a-"

"How's it going with Haruka Sasagawa?" Mimi asked. This caught Yamato off guard.

"You-you know about that?"

Mimi chuckled, "Well, I do read magazines, you know."

Yamato had forgotten that Mimi was a crazed tabloid reader. "You-you don't still believe everything you read, do you?" he asked, cautiously.

"Like what? About how you got addicted to drugs and almost broke of the engagement with Haruka Sasagawa?"

"Yeah. You know that's not true, right?" Yamato said, "You know I would never get into that stuff."

Mimi laughed. "Don't worry, I watched you and Taichi act high without taking any drugs for years."

Yamato smiled, sheepishly.

"Isn't nineteen pretty young to get married?" Mimi continued, thanking the waiter as he brought them their coffee.

"Isn't nineteen pretty young to have a baby?" Yamato asked back.

"I was seventeen when I had the baby, and that wasn't my decision." She said, stirring her coffee with a small spoon. A strong feeling of guilt swarmed over Yamato as he gazed at Mayumi. Her radiant blue eyes were fixed on her toy. She had Yamato's eyes and hair for sure, but her face was entirely Mimi.

"What made you come back?" he asked her.

"Well…I realized I missed my family and friends, and I was tired of living like a dog." Mimi said, "I was so upset when I ran away that after I wrote the note to my parents…I just left without taking anything with me besides the twenty bucks I had in my wallet and some clothes. Which I later sold."

"You were gone for _two years_, Mimi." Yamato said, softly. Mimi nodded. "Where do you plan to live now?"

"Back with my parents, I suppose. Although they don't exactly know I had a baby, yet." She said. "I should actually start heading over there right now. How much do I owe for the coffee?"

"No, I'll pay for the coffee." Yamato said, placing a ten dollar bill on the table.

"I forgot you're rich now." Mimi said, harshly. "I don't need your charity, though."

"Trust me; I owe you much more than coffee." Yamato said, "I'm taking you home."

"No, it's fine-"

"I'm taking you home." Yamato said, sternly. Mimi sighed, picked up Mayumi and walked out of the café and into Yamato's car.

"Wow…somebody splurged on a car." Mimi said, touching the leather seats.

"Haruka gave it to me for a Christmas present last year." Yamato said, quietly. Mimi huffed.

"That beats the watch I bought you for your birthday." She said.

The entire ten minutes it took to get to Mimi's house was almost completely silent, save the small noises that Mayumi was making. Mimi sighed when Yamato pulled into her driveway.

"Well, here goes nothing." She murmured, opening the car door.

"Wait!" Yamato said. Mimi turned to look at him. "Maybe…maybe I should go in there with you. You know, since she's mine, as well."

"No, I think it would be better if I told them on my own. It's likely they'll be pretty angry at me."

Yamato grabbed a receipt from the glove compartment in his car. He scribbled something on it and handed it to Mimi. "That's my address. If you need something-anything- just go there, okay? My number is on there, too."

Mimi took the piece of paper and smiled at him. "Thank you."

Yamato nodded and watched as she rang the doorbell. She waved at him, signaling for him to leave. Yamato looked back at Mimi and Mayumi one last time before driving back to his own home; many thoughts running through his head.

**Pretty fast update, I know. I hope this is going okay. I know this chapter was mostly just them talking, and it my still seem like there are plot holes or confusion, but I'll clear it up, I promise! **


	3. Remember her

It had been three hours since Yamato had dropped Mimi off at her house, and he was sitting at home, alone on his sofa watching television. Haruka had called, leaving a message that she wouldn't be back till later that night. Yamato leaned back on one of the pillows and closed his eyes. Was he supposed to leave Haruka now? He couldn't just abandon Mimi and Mayumi, but it would hurt Haruka so much to cancel the wedding. But would Haruka even want him after she found out her had a daughter with a different girl?

The sound of the doorbell interrupted Yamato from his thoughts, and he slowly got up from the sofa and headed towards the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw Mimi. He opened the door with a confused look on his face. At first neither of them said anything, but Yamato could hear little sobs coming from the girl.

"Mimi, are you crying?" he asked, softly. Mimi's head rose to look at him; and it was obvious that she had been crying for a very long time.

"They _hate _me, Matt!" She cried, a few more tears falling down her face. Yamato was only a little surprised when she used his childhood nickname. "They told me they didn't want a whore for a daughter and they kicked me out! I couldn't even get my stuff!"

Yamato pulled Mimi closer and pressed her head to his chest. She continued to cry on his shoulder, Mayumi in between them. "It's okay, Mimi. They're only angry for now, and I know your parents will come around."

"You should have seen their faces when they answered the door." Mimi said, quietly. "My mom has never shouted at me like she did today…and my father just stared at me the entire time."

Yamato closed the door behind Mimi has led her into the living room. Mimi couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful house Yamato lived him.

"Mimi, I would let you stay here, but I'm not sure I'm ready to tell Haruka about you and the baby yet." Yamato said. Mimi chuckled.

"Don't worry; I didn't expect you to let me stay here. That would be way too awkward."

"But, please stay here for now." Yamato said. Mimi nodded and placed Mayumi down on the couch.

"Where is she?" Mimi asked casually, rubbing her eyes. They were red and puffy by now.

"Oh, she's at an interview. She'll be back later tonight. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. So how is everyone these days?" Mimi asked.

Yamato took a deep breath. "Well, last time I was updated, Jyou's at medical school somewhere up north, Takeru and Hikari are still living with parents and going to school, and Tai, Koushiro and Sora are at college."

"You don't go to college?" Mimi asked.

"No. I don't have time to." Yamato replied, sheepishly. "You should start thinking about looking into that."

"Yamato. I ran away before I could graduate high school. What kind of college will accept me? Besides, I have to take care of Mayumi." Mimi answered, patting Mayumi on the head.

"Listen." Yamato said, suddenly. "Taichi moved out of his parent's apartment and got his own. I don't know why he bothered, since he still lives in Odaiba, but why don't you stay with him? You know, till everything clears up."

"I guess that would be okay. I wouldn't want to be a burden to anyone though."

"Nah, Tai's not going to mind at all. I'll call him right now, okay?" He said. Yamato reached into his pocket, took out his cell phone and dialed Taichi's number. When he answered, he walked into the kitchen.

Mimi could hear Yamato explaining the situation, and she suddenly felt sick. This was her life now. She had a two year old daughter, no home, and no money. Who knew that the great Mimi Tachikawa would fall so low?

"Hey, Mimi?" Yamato said, coming back from the kitchen. "He was at the super market, so he said he'd come pick you up here in an hour minutes. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Mimi replied, playing with the hem of her shirt. She let out a loud yawn, and rubbed her eyes again.

"When's the last time you slept?" Yamato asked, curiously.

"Oh…I don't really sleep these days. I have to be awake for Mayumi." Mimi said. Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"You're taking a nap right now!" He said, positioning one of the pillows for her to lie down on. "I'll watch her while you sleep."

"Really?" Mimi said, happily, and it was the first sign of happiness Yamato had heard in her voice. Yamato nodded, and Mimi was fast asleep almost right away.

Yamato sat down next to Mayumi and stroked her soft, blonde hair. She was a gorgeous child. She smiled at Yamato and he smiled back at her, pulling her onto his lap. It reminded him of a time a few years ago with Mimi.

_"Yama!" Mimi said, in a somewhat whiney voice. "Why don't you let me pick the movie this time?" _

_They were sitting in Yamato's apartment on their weekly movie night, and Mimi wanted to pick the movie for the third week in a row._

_"Because I'm tired of watching girly crap all the time." Yamato said, angrily. Mimi pouted her glossed lips and folded her arms, making her bracelets chime. _

_"Why are you so mean?" she asked in a little voice, crawling onto his lap and wrapping her arms around him. Yamato always gave into her when she was like this, and she knew it. He sighed._

_"Okay, okay. We'll watch your movie. But next week can we please watch mine?" He asked, tucking some of her hair behind her ears. She nodded and kissed his cheek. They curled up even more as they watched the movie. _

Yamato smiled to himself, as he watched Mimi turn in her sleep. He continued to play with Mayumi.

**Whoo. I know, really short chapter this time. I just have to leave the computer now, so I thought I would cut it short. I'll write the next chapter tonight or tomorrow morning! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! **


End file.
